The Woman In The Shop
by Ancient Liddel
Summary: "The woman in the shop wrote it down. It's a help line, isn't it? She said it's the best help line out there. In the universe, she said." "What woman? Who was she?" "I don't know. The woman in the shop." This story visits the time Clara met 'the woman in the shop,' amongst other stuff. Read at your own risk.


**May change the title at some point - cause there are stories out there with the same name, I guess you can say, but for now, _The Woman In The Shop_ will do.  
I dunno... I really have a hard time with titles sometimes lol  
**

**In _The Bells of Saint John_, The Doctor asks Clara where she got the number to his TARDIS (in not so many words). She replies saying that a woman in a shop gave it to her.**  
**Many have speculated who this woman is.**

**Is she River? - Highly unlikely cause of the events in _The Name of The Doctor_. Both River AND Clara didn't seem to recognize each other.**  
**Is she Rose? - Pssshhh, why? I don't think she would even be smart enough to know the importance of Clara. Though time will tell when the 50th arrives in November. (Like will Clara recognize her?)**  
**Is she Martha? - I don't think she would be smart enough either to know the importance of Clara.**  
**Or somebody else we don't know? (or perhaps know?)**

**This is my theory - and I will forever stick with this until I am proven 10000000% wrong on it :P (though I am open on the details about this theory XD lol)  
**

* * *

"Well, it looks like it won't be busy today."

"When is it ever?" I sigh, leaning forward against a display case.

"Holiday season." That is Patrick, the most tech crazy person I have ever met in my travels, and _that_ is saying something; the former is Rick, quite the average person really. Both of them are standing near me doing the same thing as me: waiting for somebody to enter the store. "That's when everyone is looking for something to impress their love ones."

I open my mouth, about to say something, when a man walks into the store. "Customer, Patrick." Rick says, knowing how much Patrick enjoys interacting with customers and just people in general even if he can get awkward at times – _very _awkward. Patrick spins around and causally walks towards the man.

There is a slight pause before I decide to say something. "I'm going to be glad when I can leave this job, this place..." I prop my head with my hand.

"Says the women who's been saying that for the last eight months. Honestly though," Rick continues, "how can you possibly want to leave all _this_?"

I glance around. Primitive computers and equipment surrounds me. _Very easily... but not until my mission is completed._

"Or Patrick and I?" he threw in.

"I just have my reasons, alright?" I somewhat snap. "Sorry, if that sounded a bit rude." I quickly apologize. If there is one thing on this planet that is definitely worth being here is Rick's friendship. (And, of course, Patrick's.) "It's just... this tech – I'm not a Time Tot anymore..."

Rick stares at me blankly for a bit. "Rom, you really do say some of the strangest things."

Again with that nickname. I have no idea why he thinks I like being called that. It is bad enough that my name I normally give out is a short version of my real name – well, my name is long, but _Rom_? That is not and will never be acceptable to me on any planet."Rick, kindly-"

"That didn't pan out." Patrick interrupts, returning from helping the recent customer. I bite my lower lip then sigh. One gets used to being interrupted by someone who says whatever is on his mind. This was a common occurrence with Patrick. "Turned out all he wanted was directions to the nearest café..."

"Ah, don't worry, Patrick. There will be a customer today. Just have to be a little more patient." Rick tries to reassure the crestfallen Patrick.

"I guess." he shrugs.

"Well, I doubt it." I add.

"Now where's your optimism?" Rick glances at me.

"It opted-" I turn away from my two friends, "-out." I finish my sentence and head towards the nearest shelf. Today of all days I would remember a memory of _him_ – that impossible yet wonderful man. I try not to think of him, but it's certainly hard when the very reason you work at a 'tech' store for over eight months is because of him. Then when I do think of him, I miss the days when I traveled with him. Maybe I shouldn't have left him back then; but if I didn't, I probably wouldn't be the person I am today.

Leaving The Doctor – it definitely was a pivotal point in my life.

"Rom? I didn't mean to-"

"But you didn't, Rick." I interrupt him, knowing what he was going to say. "There's just a lot on my mind now..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Patrick asks, a slight concern in his voice. "Sometimes that can help."

"No. It's something I have to deal with myself." I turn to face them, forcing a half-smile, trying my best to make sure that there is simply nothing to be worried about. It's not like I can't handle myself.

"I call bull on that!" Rick exclaims, overreacting to the situation and somewhat startling me. "No one has to deal with _anything_ on their own. People only choose to do so." He crosses his arms over his chest and looks straight at me, waiting for some explanation – an explanation I'm not sure to even give.

"I know you and Patrick are concerned and only want to help. But this is one thing you guys are unable to. It's quite a complicated long story." It is true: it was a complicated one, considering they never knew who I really am, though they almost found out one time. It just never really crossed my mind to tell them.

"Then tell us. We certainly have the time, since it's been slow so far."

I sigh, not knowing if I should or shouldn't tell them. I had kept it from them for reasons unknown even unto me... sort of. I know if they did find out, they would view me differently, and I don't want our friendship ruined. Then again, if they never do know, it will be somewhat easier to leave, at least on my part... I think. This situation is one of the few times where I really don't know what to do.

Though, is it fear? Am I really afraid what they would think of me? _How absurd – me, afraid? _I muse. _Stranger things have happen though... _

"Rom?" Rick interrupts my thoughts.

"Alright," I quickly decide, "but I warn you: it will seem far-fetched to the two of you."

"Far fetched? I live and breathe 'far fetched'!" Patrick remarks, quite excited.

That brings a smile on my face. I open my mouth about to start the long explanation but then cock my head when I see a woman walk into the store. Saved by a potential customer, though there is something familiar about her. It's almost as if I've seen her before.

My two friends give me very puzzled looks when they realize my demeanor. I motion my head for them to look behind. From puzzlement to borderline drooling – they never cease to entertain me. The two of them scramble towards the woman, almost stumbling on each other. I shake my head at their conduct but at the same time can't help but laugh.

That poor woman.

I make my way towards her and my two friends just to keep an eye on the situation. I don't want this to turn out like it did one time when another pretty woman walked into the store. That was something.

I linger around, pretending to check the nearby laptops. As I do, I get a good look at the woman. She has absolutely beautiful straight brunette hair, which sort of reminds me of when I did except mine was somewhat curly. And she wears a burgundy dress which hangs longer at the back. Around her neck hangs a necklace which, judging from what I can see, looks as if it has some sort of military symbol on it but I can't be too sure. I then overhear the conversation. "So, um, what brings you here?" I hear Rick ask.

"Shopping." the woman replies. I can already tell she is finding the situation weird.

"Of course." Rick continues. "For, um, what exactly?" I expect the awkwardness from Patrick, so needless to say, this certainly is a change.

"Nothing fancy. Just need a laptop."

"Well, we've got lots." _Oh brother... Rick, you are spiraling down fast_.

"I notice."

I glance over to their direction. And what do I see? Patrick shaking in his boots, obviously petrified at the presence of this woman. "I-I-I c-can h-help you look f-for one." Patrick finally speaks up, stuttering in the process.

This has definitely gone too far – I can't leave these two bumbling idiots to self-destruct. I stride towards them and say, "Excuse these two, Miss. They are a bit – how should I say – out of practice."

"_That_ is painfully obvious."

"Not true!" Rick protests.

I ignore him and continue, "So, I hear you are looking for a laptop?"

"Oh yes, yes I am."

"Then come with me."

The woman gladly follows me to where the laptops are. Again, that same feeling comes to me. Have I seen her before? And if so, where? And when, for that matter? I can't seem to shake this feeling off. "Clara." she speaks up as we stop in front of many laptops.

"What?" I ask, not fully understanding why she said what she had said.

"It's my name. And yours is..." She looks at my name tag. "Fred?" She crinkles her face in confusion.

"Well, not really. It may say that, but it isn't my name. A mistake, on my boss's part. A rather unintentional yet amusing one, you may say."

"And you don't mind your name tag saying _Fred_?"

"No, not at all. But enough of the name tag mishap. What sort of laptop are you looking for?" I change the subject.

"One that works." she laughs. And then it hits me. _Clara._ I _have_ met her before, on three separate occasions: once while traveling with The Doctor and twice while traveling on my own. She is _her_ or I should say _them_. How I have never been able to explain, but one theory which I've accepted as the most logical explanation is her being scattered throughout time. I have seen it before in my travels with The Doctor.

But even that raises another handful of questions.

Then this theory led me to theorize that if she somehow got scattered, then there must be an _original_ one. It logically makes sense. I used what information I had of the other ones I've met and, well, here I am, in front of who I think could be the original.

She is precisely the reason I have been at this store for the past eight months. My mission will soon be completed.

"Of course," I smile, "but I'll need to know the specs."

"The _specs_?" the perplexed brunette asks." I'm sorry, but I'm really not good with computers."

Oh that ever common statement! I point to a laptop nearby, "Turn this on for me, please." She gives me a strange look nevertheless turns the laptop on. "Congratulations. You know what I say the majority people on this planet don't know."

"Well, I'm sure _everyone_ knows how to turn one on."

"And yet there are still people out there who don't. I know, quite surprising. My whole point I'm getting here is this: computers, or at least on this planet, are quite simple to use. Even a Time Tot could navigate them with ease."

She blinks at me, probably confused what I said, and says, "Simple is good. That's all I need, really. Something that is simple to use."

"Then I've got just the perfect laptop for you. Wait right here. Rick, Patrick." I now turn my conversation to them. They immediately perk up from their attempt on acting inconspicuous when I mention their names. "Behave." I then walk to the storage room.

Once I find the laptop I was looking for, I quickly return and to my surprise find Patrick and Rick nowhere near Clara. "Quite the small thing it is, isn't it." Clara comments on the object I am carrying.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, it is. Technology these days." I exaggerate. This technology is simply nothing to me.

"So, this is easy to use, yeah?"

"Quite."

"Then I guess it wouldn't hurt on buying it."

"Alright, I'll take you to the check-out."

The two of us walk to the cashier counter. I glance at my two friends and they still are trying to act 'cool.' As I scan her item she desired to purchase, she asks, "Say I run into problems with it – there's a help line I can use, yeah?"

"Oh indeed!" I smile at her, knowing my next step. "Here, let me write it down for you." I grab the nearest paper and pen I could find and scribble down a number I know ever too well. I made sure I knew it too, back when I traveled with him, even if I had to search the database for hours just to find it. One just never knows when one needs it.

I then hand it to her.

"And this is your number?" she asks.

"Oh, I would think not."

"Then whose?" she cocks her head.

"The best help line in the universe. Trust me: if ever you come across any difficulty, call that number."

"Alright. Thank you. Thank you for the help." She takes her newly purchased item and heads for the exit. "Will I see you again?" she turns around and asks.

"I very much doubt it, but the universe is a strange enigma."

"Hmm." she contemplates. "Well, I guess this is good-bye."

"Good-bye." I smile.

As soon as she left, Rick, followed by Patrick, comes to where I am standing. "You know, we had it under control..."

"I very much doubt that." I laugh as I, myself, head for the exit.

"Well, now we'll never know, now – where are you going, Rom?"

"Back to my crazy life – you only live thirteen times." I exit the store and head to – now where did I park it again? Ah yes: the nearby alley.

Walking towards my destination, I think back on the events. Eight months on this planet – surely one can leave easily, right? Then how come I am finding it somewhat difficult? Curses. I too am finding this planet quite fascinating. But I have to leave: I simply can't stay on this planet anymore – I _need_ excitement.

Though wasn't I throwing something exciting away? Like a mystery? No. I know my boundaries – I can't explain it but I just know that Clara is something for The Doctor to solve, and not me. In The Doctor's words – it's a Time Lord thing. If I by chance cross paths with him sometime in the near future (relatively speaking, of course) – if the universe allows it – I will be sure to ask him about Clara and her mystery.

But for now, I will be searching for my own mysteries to solve.

Approaching a blue box – cause I simply had to copy The Doctor's, even if my chameleon circuit works – I soon hear running footsteps and immediately know who it is.

"Romana?" He only says that when it is something serious he wants to talk about.

"What, Rick?" I turn to face him, somewhat impatient by this interruption. But I guess I do owe him something.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The short version?" He blankly stares at me. "I'm Romanadvoratrelundar. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm over five hundred years old but I'm the same woman you and Patrick met, just not what you expect. And did I mention I have two hearts?"

"Be serious now, Rom." he responds. Denial is, I guess, the first reaction.

"I _am_ being serious." He continues to stare at me blankly until sudden realization washes over his face. I can't help but smile. Humans are so intriguing.

"But that would mean..." he trails off.

"Yes, Rick, it does mean that." I chuckle then continue, "But I can't explain it all now. After eight months, I need some away time – a holiday, you might say."

He ran his hands through his dirty blond hair. "But what about Patrick? He simply won't believe me if I tell him this. I'm not even sure if I do yet."

"You're not giving Patrick enough credit. He'll come around, mark my word."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Rick, I really must be going."

"Right." He pauses. "Will we ever see you again?"

"Maybe you will: somebody's got to look out for the two of you." I say as I enter my TARDIS, closing the door behind me. I then open the door again and pop my head out. "Goodbye." I retract back into my TARDIS and punch in my next destination.

I sigh, blowing my dark-colored bangs away from my face. Who knows: maybe this destination my path will cross with The Doctor's, but somehow I don't think that will happen... at least not yet.

* * *

**...let a gal hope here X_X lol  
**

**No, but in all seriousness, I believe this is a plausible thing - more plausible than any other stuff I may have said on this site.**

**Romana: she's a Time Lord - that's a good enough explanation for me XD  
And to add to that, she is highly _highly _intelligent. If anybody would know the importance of Clara, it would be her, The Doctor's _true_ equal.**

**But let the record hold, I do not want her written as another one of Moffat's woman clichés... I want her written as, well, Romana, the awesome, strong, independent, highly intelligent Time Lady who knows how to hold her own against anyone and even The Doctor. I would rather wait for her return for a long time then to have a poorly written Romana.  
And yes, I do believe The Doctor _isn't_ "the last of his kind" (blame RTD's nonsense for saying that...) but that is another subject for another day.**

******Dunno how well this is written - but I tried me best XD**  
Hope at least you people got some enjoyment out of this :)  


**Till next time... Would you like a Jelly Baby?**


End file.
